


my soulmate, if you will

by becgnet, J4ck13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, FML, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Supernatural Elements, and hamilton is a bi baby whom i adore, eliza and angelica and phillip are mentioned for like one sentence, its almost one am and this is what im doing, johns an incubus, kinda but not much, sex is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becgnet/pseuds/becgnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck13/pseuds/J4ck13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He remembered meeting him, and how friendly he had been. He remembered the war, and having to sneak into one another’s tents for a goodnight kiss, always hoping to not be caught. If they were caught, they would be punished, as their love for one another was a crime. However, the two were partners in crime constantly, never passing up a chance to be alone with each other, completely engulfed in one another."</p><p>Alexander is lonely and accidentally summons an incubus, because that's what happens when people are lonely: they summon demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my soulmate, if you will

Alexander Hamilton had always been one to read. By reading, one gains knowledge, and can therefore excel in one’s writing. 

 

While looking for a book at the local library, Alexander had stumbled upon an old, leather-bound book titled Incubi Summoning, practically hidden on the bottom of one of the endless book piles. Alexander was currently religious, and therefore should have avoided the book, as it was certainly about creatures of demonic origin. However, Alexander had always been a curious person, seeking to gain knowledge in every possible area. While he had never considered demon summoning a particularly interesting subject, something was calling to him to rent the book. A voice in the back of his head; and, while the voice was not his own It was one he recognized. The voice was just slightly deeper than his own, but smoother. It sounded exactly as Laurens had when he was alive. 

 

Ignoring the oddity of Laurens’ voice in his mind and pushing every aversion of reaching for the book aside, he grasped it, taking a good look at it. The leather was worn, but smooth. He opened it, flipping through the pages. The pages were thin and the writing on them was faded, but legible. He contemplated putting it back, before that same voice inside his head compelled him to walk to the librarian and rent it. After renting it, he headed back to his silent house. Angelica had recently come to town at Eliza’s request, and the two had left along with his son, Phillip, to go visit their father for the summer, leaving him alone for a few months. He entered his house, and locked the door, before retreating to his study upstairs. 

 

His study was where he spent most of his time, writing more and more, planning exactly how to get his proposed plan through congress. However, his brain was fried for the time being, and he needed an hour or so to recuperate. He always did this by reading, as it was one of the more relaxing activities offered in day-to-day life. Hamilton flipped through the book, careful not to rip its aged pages. While skimming, he learned that incubi take on the form of whatever the person truly desires most. Hamilton snorted, a nonbeliever of every word in it. The book was clearly meant to be a joke. After all, no one would publish such a book; it would be down-right sacrilegious to do such a thing. However, he continued flipping the pages, no longer skimming, until he stumbled upon a page with a spell on it. 

 

It was written in Latin, as Hamilton expected it to be. Instead of skimming it, however, he read it word for word. He paused after reading it, considering whether or not he should try it. Half of him was telling him that this was a bad idea, while the other half was telling him that if it was fake, there was no harm in trying it. His choice was made for him, however, as Laurens’s voice from earlier returned, telling him to do it. Instead of commanding, as it was earlier, the voice was quiet; a whisper. It was attempting to coax Hamilton into trying the spell. Laurens, when he was alive, had always been Hamilton’s weakness. Sitting in his study, debating whether or not to attempt the spell reactivated those long pushed-away feelings he had once held for the man, Laurens became his weakness once again. Hamilton stood up and held the leather-clad book in front of him, saying the Latin it called for perfectly. After recitation, he looked around, and nothing had changed, other than him now feeling as if he was being watched. He chuckled to himself for his foolishness, looked around the room again, and sat down. He considered pouring himself a shot or two, as memories of Laurens came back up.

 

  
He remembered meeting him, and how friendly he had been. He remembered the war, and having to sneak into one another’s tents for a goodnight kiss, always hoping to not be caught. If they were caught, they would be punished, as their love for one another was a crime. However, the two were partners in crime constantly, never passing up a chance to be alone with each other, completely engulfed in one another. Hamilton chose the shots, and poured himself two shots from the whiskey that was sitting on the corner of his desk. He downed one before reaching for the other.

 

As he was about to grab it, another hand, darker than his own and with slender fingers, took it and downed it instead. Hamilton’s head shot up to see who had taken the shot glass, and soon found himself frozen in his seat.

 

The man that had taken the shot from him was none other than John Laurens, his first love and first romantic loss.

 

“Ah, Old Overholdt. My favorite. I didn’t think you would still be drinking it after such a loss,” the Laurens lookalike said, sitting on the edge of Hamilton’s desk closest to him. It was during this time that Hamilton had a good chance to look at him. He was dressed exactly as he last remembered Laurens – in a freshly cleaned revolutionary war outfit. His hair was tied back, and his skin was perfectly clear.

 

“W-who…what…is this…who are you?” Hamilton asked, standing up from his chair and taking a step back. “My true name is Amsodeus. Exactly who I look like, though, is whoever you want me to look like. You called, so I came, my _dear Hamilton_ ,” Asmodeus smirked, standing up from the desk.

 

“T-that’s impossible! That spell...that spell was nothing more than a joke,” Hamilton said, a twinge of sadness as he glanced up at Asmodeus.

 

Asmodeus chuckled darkly, before letting his eyes flash pure black. “Well, let me rephrase,” Asmodeus turned his eyes back to normal. “I am Asmodeus, a prince of hell, specifically the prince of lust. In simpler terms, I am an incubus. You have summoned me, and so here I am, appearing exactly as what you truly...desire,” he said, slowly moving closer to Hamilton until he was pushed against the wall.

 

Hamilton was speechless for only a moment before pushing him away. “No, no this is a sick joke! John Laurens was my dearest friend, my closest confidant, and my first true love. To this day, I believe he may have been my only, my soulmate if you will. Do not misunderstand me, I love my Eliza dearly, but my darling John can never be replaced. How dare you, you inhabitant of hell, come to torture me in such a fashion!” Hamilton screamed, his voice breaking at the end.

 

Asmodeus laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh, trust me, _my dearest Alexander_ ,” he said in a sultry tone, “I know that you loved him. Why else would I come to you in this form? From what I could gather out of that head of yours, you two were certainly more than friends. Oh yes, I saw everything, every kiss, and bite, and every…diddly-do session you two ever had.” Hamilton blushed, turning his head towards the ground for a few moments before looking back up at this Laurens lookalike.

 

“I know you desire John Laurens again. I know you desire him alive and well, but alas, dear Alex, that cannot be done. However, I can certainly act as him. You can let all your repressed desires run free, at no cost to you. That’s quite a deal, my darling. I’m not always this generous, sweetheart,” Asmodeus said, winking at Hamilton.

 

Hamilton’s resolve was crumbling. He had always longed for Laurens, emotionally, mentally, and physically. He had wanted every piece of him he could get. Alas, that was impossible now, as his Laurens was now at peace in the heavens above. This lookalike, however, offered a tempting deal. He would not get the love that he desired from him, but he would get something. One last chance to be one with Laurens, or at least the next best thing. Moment by moment, the offer seemed more enticing.

 

“Alright…I…I accept,” Hamilton said quietly, retreating his eyes back to the ground. Asmodeus sauntered over to him and tilted Hamilton’s head up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Asmodeus smirked at him, briefly licking his lips.

 

“Good decision, _my dearest Alexander_ ,” he whispered, before pressing his lips to Hamilton’s, to which Hamilton responded, cautious at first, but soon very eagerly. They broke for air, before Hamilton initiated the kiss this time, pressing Asmodeus, no, his dearest Laurens, against his desk.

 

Hamilton’s original hour of recuperation ended up lasting much longer than he had originally intended, his Laurens with him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this i blame Supernatural. and also @J4ck13 for encouraging this how dare you


End file.
